


Mistletoe showdown

by Awenseth



Series: Welcome to the Club [1]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:17:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Christmas time in Ouran and the club is decoraiting, not knowing what chaos a little mistletoe can bring and how you can turn that in a sweet little present for the costumers...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe showdown

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a bit after the happenings of "The bond we share" and had been inspired by Panda Go's picture: 'Mistletoe showdown' on DeviantArt

It was a wonderful winter day in Ouran. Snow painted everything white and in the school was everyone busy to get everything decorated for the big gala.

In the Host Club was also everyone busy with their work. Mori hung the lights up, Kyoya observed everything and everyone was working happily.

"Honey-san, is the star on its place yet?" asked a black haired girl as she held the blonde boy on her shoulder.

"I got it, thanks for the help Kasumi-chan and Mizuki-chan." Said the boy as he and the girl climbed down.

"No problem." Kasumi said smiling as the boy run up to help his cousin.

"I still don't know how you got me to help by that." the other girl said as she massaged her shoulders.

"Uhm…sorry Dierdre, but it is fun." She said hugging her sister, who begun to grin evilly. "Err…what is so funny…you frighten me sometimes when you grin like that…."

"You have your blue panties on with the half moon, is my sweet little twin trying to seduce a certain shy redhead we know?" she asked in a mocking voice and watched the other blush.

"N…no….I…mean…"

"You are sometimes really to easy to see through, by the way, where did you hung the mistletoe up?"

"Uhm…I hung it…."but she stopped her sentence as the watched Hikaru and Tamaki glare at each other under the mistletoe while Haruhi stood between them.

"Well, you got the right place Daray…" she said as they watched the two glaring boys.

"Back of Hikaru…I was here first…" growled the blond.

"But I'm her classmate so I have some rights…" come the reply.

_'This is so embarrassing….'_

"You little devil stay away from daddy's little darling."

"And what if I don't?" asked Hikaru grinning.

At that time was Haruhi already away from them, but no one of the two noticed it. Instead both grabbed the person who stood behind them and put the two under the mistletoe for the other to kiss. By which accidentally Tamaki grabbed Kaoru and Hikaru Kyoya. Kaoru didn't understand what was wrong, but as he looked up and saw the mistletoe and that that he was standing in front of the Shadow King he paled. As the other two saw them both immediately grabbed the one who belonged to them. which in the twins case lead to the fact that both stumbled backwards and landed on the couch with Kaoru on the top and Hikaru on the bottom.

So only the two kings stood under the little green plant. Kyoya in Tamaki's arms, who by the way was now beginning to feel panic as he watched his friends perplexed look.

"Oh, Tama-chan and Kyo-chan are standing under the mistletoe. You must kiss now." Said Honey happily as he held his bunny close to his chest.

The two sempais stared at each other a bit uncomfortable, then both leaned in and they lips locked. Then suddenly they heard many delighted screams around them and both turned around blushing like hell as they saw that the Club's doors were open and the guests were all already there. They even saw Nekozawa and his little sister Kirimi, who was giggling happily and beside them stood Renge with the 'Newspaper Club" with photographs, they could be sure that everyone will buy they next newspaper.

"We hope that everyone liked…" began Mizuki.

"…our little present. We wish you all a Merry Christmas…" continued Kasumi.

"…in the name of the Ouran High School Host Club…" ended Haruhi all the three girls bowed.

"Mommy, I think the devils brides are not a god company for our little darling…." Whispered Tamaki to a now weary flushed Kyoya.

 

 


End file.
